The Twelve Days of Christmas
by Crazy Dyslexic Nerd
Summary: On the Pevensies second Christmas in Narnia, they begin to notie an odd thing happening on each of the traditional twelve days.  Based on the song The Twelve Days of Christmas, twelve short drabbles.
1. The First Day of Christmas

**AN: This is to be a series of twelve Christmas drabbles, I'll be posting one each day for the next twelve days, the original twelve days of Christmas.**

**-Dyslexic Nerd **

On the First Day of Christmas

On their second Christmas in Narnia, Four Monarchs saw an odd happening in the pear tree they could see from the window. Before anything was noticed, Lucy and Edmund, who had just come out of the snow while Peter and Susan had been managing serious and grown-up Royal duties so their younger siblings could play, were discussing the merits of building forts over snow people. Mrs Beaver, who had taken to mothering the younger two (she would have mothered them all, but thirteen and fourteen was very much too old for that sort of thing in Peter's and Susan's minds), and had brought them some hot cocoa to warm up from the sharp cold of the first natural winter in one hundred years. Seemingly for no reason, everyone broke off their conversations at once. Peter stopped talking battle strategy with Orieus, Susan paused in her conversation with the Beavers and Mr Tumnus, while Edmund and Lucy simultaneously looked out the large window at the courtyard pear tree.

"I say," Said Edmund, "Is that Partridge singing carols in the pear tree?"

"You're right, Ed." Peter said looking too.

Lucy smiled, "It's like in the song from Spare Oom."

Of course, everyone wanted to hear this song, so Lucy sang them the first verse,

_ "On the First Day of Christmas, _

_My True Love Gave to Me, _

_A Partridge in a Pear Tree."_

And so went the First Day of Christmas.

_TBC_

**AN: For anyone reading the **_**Snow Queen, **_**I will try and post the next chapter soon, it's a really long chapter, and I've been having lots of trouble writing it too, hopefully I'll have it done soon.**

**-Dyslexic Nerd**


	2. The Second Day of Christmas

**Disclaimer: Forgot this before, I don't own the characters, setting or song.**

On the Second Day of Christmas

The Second day of Christmas would have gone much as the first, but for the Younger Monarchs conspiring to drag their elder siblings into a day of fun. They had gotten much of the castle to join them in their mission, and so all of Narnia's Royalty was in the snow covered garden that afternoon. Lucy had just slipped a snowball down Peter's tunic, so he had begun chasing her, occasionally jumping over Susan, who was making a snow angel. Edmund seemed to be looking at something, and, just as Peter had finally tackled Lucy into the snow, he commented.

"Lu, the _Twelve Days of Christmas _song is back."

"Where, Ed?" Lucy asked, spitting snow out of her mouth, "Get off, Peter, you're smothering me."

Edmund pointed at two Turtle Doves, hopping about on the ground, while Susan helped Lucy out from under their oldest brother.

"The Partridge is still there, too." Peter observed, as he walked over to his younger brother. "Lucy, why don't you sing the next bit?" He asked, as a few Narnians, who didn't know the song, were standing nearby.

"Only if Edmund joins in." She said with a smirk.

Edmund, notoriously shy about singing in front of anyone, for all that he had a good voice, took some convincing, but agreed eventually.

"_On the second day of Christmas, _

_My true love gave to me" _They sang together,

"_Two Turtle Doves_

_And a Partridge in a Pear Tree." _

**AN: I didn't actually mean to have Ed spot the birds twice, but it happened. Sorry it's posted late even if it is still the second day of Chritsmas.**

**-Dyslexic Nerd**


	3. The Third Day of Christmas

**Insert generic Disclaimer here**

On the Third Day of Christmas

The Gentle Queen stood by the window looking out. It was the Third Day of Christmas, and, behind her, her family sat with the Beavers and Tumnus having tea. Susan, however, was currently interested in peering out the window into the courtyard.

"What are you looking for, Susan?" The youngest Pevensie asked.

"I'm trying to find three hens." Was the reply.

Lucy quickly jumped up from the table to join her sister at the window.

"Look! Look!" Lucy cried excitedly.

They were soon joined by the others, and everyone saw, thanks to Lucy's jumping and pointing, the white Hens, gossiping together under the pear tree. The Turtle Doves and Partridge weren't absent either, and could be seen, and heard, singing harmoniously together.

"Well," Began Peter, "Are you two going to sing?" He raised an eyebrow at the younger two.

Edmund looked at his younger sister, "If this keeps happening, you're going to make me sing every day, aren't you?"

"Well, Peter and Susan _are_ useless at singing, and singing alone is never as fun…" She considered, "So, yes."

"You are an evil and sadistic individual." He stated.

Lucy just smiled at him.

"Alright, I'll sing!"

And together they sang, "_On the third day of Christmas,_

_My true love gave to me..._

_Three French Hens_

_Two Turtle Doves_

_And a Partridge in a Pear Tree_."

**And Thank you to my one reviewer **_youngandhungova, _**Fanfiction seems determined to contradict itself, and sent me your review, and labeled the story as having 1 review, but it won't let me reply or even see the review anywhere but my email. Thank you for taking the time to review.**


	4. The Fourth Day of Christmas

On the Fourth Day of Christmas

Peter was wondering just how the whole song-like oddity had come about. He didn't much want to talk with his siblings about it. He knew that Susan would suggest he ask one of the participating birds, Edmund would probably suggest looking in the library to see if it was a Narnian tradition, and Lucy would say that it was magic. He couldn't help but wonder though.

"You know," Said a very familiar voice by his ear, "Even if it might be an old custom, I don't see why you should want to know. Knowing takes all the fun out things, like a magic trick or a present."

"When did you come out here, Ed? And how'd you know what I was thinking?"

"I saw you on the balcony, and thought I'd warn you; Lu's taken it into her head that we're all to go sledding down to the beach. The Beavers and Mr Tumnus are coming to make sure she doesn't break her neck, Susan's being dragged, and she's coming to get us." He paused, "And Su and I were just talking about the birds, and I said the same thing to her."

"Colly Birds are appearing today, right?" The eldest Pevensie asked.

Edmund replied, "They're supposed to. Say, Pete, what's a colly bird?"

"Same thing as a blackbird." would have said more, but Lucy chose that time to rush onto the balcony.

"Peter, Edmund, Hurry! We're going sledding!" She was so excited she was squeaking.

Peter grinned fondly at his littlest sister, "Just a moment, Lucy, I think I've found the four Colly Birds." He pointed them out.

"Oooh!" She grinned evilly, "That means singing! On Three, Ed! One, two, three!"

And together they sang, _"On the fourth__ of Christmas, _

_My true love gave to me_

_Four Colly Birds_

_Three French Hens_

_Two Turtle Doves"_

And everyone sang,

"_And a Partridge in a Pear Tree"_


End file.
